


Song Book

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: A compilation of one-shots based on songs.Mostly rare pairings





	1. LOL Stephanie/Kristie

How did it start? The way these things always go.

A big party after a big win. A little (a lot) of alcohol. And Stephanie ended up in bed with her best friend's older sister.

"Don't tell Sam," was the first thing Kristie told her the next morning. Which was more than okay with her. Fooling around with her best friend's sister is not cool. Besides, this was a one-time thing and it didn't mean anything.

Right?

_Lol your friends don’t even know about me_

_They don’t even know that we've been kissin in the backseat_

_Our tongues are running like a track meet_

 Except it kept happening. In Kristie's car. In both their houses. Just about everywhere they were alone for more than twenty minutes.

Until they had to stop pretending they wanted to stop hooking up. “Friends with benefits” was too much of a cliché. “Girlfriends” was a term they were actively avoiding, it didn’t count as a date if they never went out to eat alone. Going out with Sam and Emily didn’t mean it was a double date. They were both on the same page about one thing though: no one needed to know about them.

Their friends would try to meddle (mostly Syd) and make them talk about their feelings. Stephanie’s mom loves the Mewis sisters and would start to plan the wedding. And Sam would freak out.

If they had to be honest, they would admit that the secrecy is hot. The urgency and the thrill of having to avoid being caught is a rush they were not willing to let go just yet.

_But I think I like it_

_When its secret_

_And nobody else knows_

_Go on and say it_

_If you mean it_

_Love your face you know it shows_

It's not an easy secret to keep.

"Steph is going to come hang out at home later." Sammy announced on the drive back home from the gym.

"What else is new?" It shouldn't matter to her if her little sister's best friend is going to their house.

A new song comes up on the radio and Kristie takes a hand off the wheel to change the station.

Sam covered the radio. "Don’t, I like this song." 

Kristie opened her mouth to remind her sister that she was in charge of her car’s radio. Then she thought back to her little sister's best friend.

"Fine, keep it," Kristie conceded.

Sammy smiled victoriously. 

_You’re like a homerun_

_Straight out a magazine_

_Just like I dream of_

_When I was seventeen_

Stephanie gets distracted sometimes. It's not her fault. But Kristie is putting her hair up in a bun. Her hair is so nice. Her arms too. And the sliver of her abs that shows when her shirt rides up like that…

"Steph!"

"What?" She yells back annoyed. By Sam’s exasperated look she knows that wasn’t the first time she called her name. Kristie looks particularly smug.

"I asked what movie you wanted to watch. Titanic or The Notebook?"

“Those are basically the same two movies you guys always want to watch,” Stephanie complained.

“No, they’re not.” Both sisters replied at the same time.

“The Notebook I guess. I’m sick of watching DiCaprio die like that.”

Sam sat down on her favorite recliner. Kristie and Steph settled down on opposite arms of the couch. However, the blanket Kristie grabbed wasn’t big enough and they had to scoot closer. 

If somehow their hands found each other under the blanket that was okay.

Who would know?

 _No need to rush this_  
We can crush this  
Ain't no reason goin slow  
Ain't no reason goin slow  
Ain't no reason goin slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble compilation even though I haven't posted anything new on the other one in a while.  
> I'm disorganized like that.  
> Anyway, feel free to suggest any rare pairing you can think of and I will try to think of story for it.  
> Here's the list of the ones I'm already planning on writing:  
> Alex Morgan/Hannah Wilkinson  
> Kopmeyer/Nairn  
> Kop & Merr (brotp)  
> Moe/Alyssa  
> Sonnett/Sammy  
> Ada/Maro


	2. Pretty Girl Ado/Maro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that goal celebration against Wolfsburg I knew I was going to eventually write something like this

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world_

_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

Maro knows better than to crush on a straight girl. It never ends well. Yeah sometimes the beginning and the middle part are fun but it's never worth it. If crushing on a straight girl is a bad idea then crushing on a straight teammate is a fucking death wish. 

She would like to say that she never saw it coming but the truth is that the moment she met Ada she knew the girl was dangerous. But that's the thing about Ada, defenders know that she's dangerous but she just can't be stopped.

Similarly Dszennifer can't stop the way her heart skipped a beat with every smile the Norwegian gives her. And she's so touchy, with everyone but especially with her (or maybe it's all in her head.) During long bus rides if she can't fall asleep she'll trace Maro's tattoos. Which in turn make it impossible for her to fall asleep. She keeps her eyes shut though.

Caroline knows but they don't talk about it. Seger is usually the talkative type but she keeps Maro's secret. Caroline distracts Dszennifer whenever the team goes out and inevitable some guy starts hitting on Ada. 

If anyone else knows they let her suffer in silence. 

 

Maro works hard to make sure Ada doesn't find out. It's not her fault that she can't keep her hormones on check. She knows how much she means to the blonde, Ada always goes to her for advice and comfort and if that’s all she wants from her that’s fine. She can be that for her.

Just when she thought she couldn’t fall any deeper the game against Wolfsburg happens. She knows that she hasn't been playing at her usual level and this goal means a lot to her. She didn't saw Ada coming but suddenly she was right there and the most natural thing in the world was to embrace her. Their embrace was intimate in a new way even for them but Maro started to crave it.

So, she took a step back in a desperate attempt to save herself from heartbreak.

For her birthday she made sure to invite as many teammates to her apartment as possible. The entire day she didn't have a single private conversation with Ada.

Ada obviously got the message. It physically hurts Maro to watch as Ada looks sad but she needed a little time to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy like confess her feelings.

If watching Ada confused about her distance hurt her, nothing made her smile as much as watching Ada leap into her sister's arms. The entire world may know how close the Hegerberg sisters are but no one knows like her how much Ada misses her older sister.

Ada had to stay in the lobby for some interviews and Maro finds herself alone in the elevator with Andrine.

"You don't get to play with my sister's feelings like that." Andrine confronted her as soon as the elevators doors closed.

"What?" 

Andrine just looks unimpressed. 

"It's not like Ada..."

Andrine interrupts her with some fast paced Norwegian. Way too fast for Maro who only knows the few phrases Ada has taught her. But whatever it is Andrine said, she's pretty sure she should feel offended. 

"Fix your mess." It’s the last thing Andrine says before they part ways.

She spends all night thinking about what Andrine said and going over all those moments she had hoped meant something. She keeps looking at her phone, waiting until she can wake up the younger girl.

6:35am // Can you meet me downstairs?  

Without waiting a reply Maro goes to the lobby. After ten long minutes Ada stumbles from the elevator. There's sleep in her eyes and she looks infinitely younger bundled up in a big hoodie.

Now she doesn't know what to say and Ada seems to be waiting for her to speak first.

"Are you done ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry," she offers. 

"Did I do something?"

"Absolutely not. This was on me."

"That's still not an explanation."

"I like you. A lot. And I never wanted to tell you because I know you don't like me that way. Then I just didn't know what else to tell you."

"Du er dum."

That she does know what it means. 

"Come on, I need coffee." She extends a hand that Maro gratefully takes. "We can talk more after the game."

In what can easily be described as one of the best days of her life they beat City Maro scores another goal in the Champions. The best part comes after that, when she gets to kiss for the first time the prettiest girl she knows.

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world_

_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate Du er dum means You're stupid in Norwegian


	3. are you leaving with him Sam/Emily

_You can sit there letting time pass_

_Looking at your nails, staring down in your glass_

_Or you can just look up my way_

_See me wanting you, written on my face_

_I ain't gonna tell you what you wanna do_

_Cause you gonna do what you wanna do_

"...And that's the trick most people don't know about tax returns."

It took Sammy a moment to realize her date was done talking.

"That's... interesting."

The guy didn't notice the sarcasm and he just kept talking.

This is exactly why she didn't want to be set up on a blind date. But Rose claimed she had met a great guy for her and she insisted until until Sam gave in. Sure he was easy on the eyes and knowing Rose's standards, he probably liked dogs. Too bad he was just the most boring and pedantic guy she has ever known.

"I have to go to the little boy's room."

Sammy tried to smile but it felt too fake. Who even said stuff like little boy's room? That sounded creepy.

She slouched on her seat once she was left alone. She grabbed her phone to see who she could text to save her. 

To her shock a girl just sat on the unoccupied chair.

"Blind date not working out?" 

"How could you tell," Sammy asked.

"You were practically sleeping with your eyes open."

Sammy blushed and cursed her pale skin. "Actually I was going over the plot of The Prisoner of Azkaban," she admitted.

The girl nodded along. "That's my favorite Harry Potter book! So, who set you up with tax guy?

"My best friend."

“Some friend.”

"Rose is great actually," she defended her friend. "But I might kill her after this."

The girl laughed heartily. “I'm so glad I'm gay.”

Sammy shrugged and squirmed in her seat. “Girls _are_ pretty awesome.”

 It's not like it's a secret that she's bisexual but she's not used to just blurting it out.

The girl obviously understood what she meant and gave her a devilish smirk before she leaned in. “Look, he’s going to come back soon. This is the moment for you to run away.”

Sam bit her lip. Yes the date was awful but, could she really leave like that? What if he came back and confronted her? Her heart started beating faster and she felt her anxiety levels rise.

“What's your name?” Her discomfort must have been obvious as the girl tried to calm her down.

“Sam. Samantha.”

“I'm Emily and I can't let you stay here. It's my duty as a good citizen to escort you to the closest bar and buy you a beer,” the girl said lightheartedly.

Sammy looked into her eyes and saw kindness and excitement.

“Ok let's go.”

They quickly got up and power walked to the exit. Once outside Sam looked at Emily, this was her plan after all.

“Uh, I don't actually know where the nearest bar is. I just moved here.” Emily tried to appear sheepish but her smirk said she wasn’t really sorry.

“Luckily I do.”

*

Two hours later Rose sent her a text asking how the date went. Sammy took a picture of Emily, trying to hang a spoon on her nose, and sent it to her. _Date is going great_ it read.

As punishment for her sins Sammy didn’t answer her many texts about who was the blonde.

_Are you leaving with him?_

_Are you leaving with me?_

_I'm looking for my end, and it's all in_

_While he's just waiting for the night to end_


	4. untitled Alex Morgan x Hannah Wilkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a song for this so I'm open to suggestions

"Baby horse needs to get laid" Kelley announces to Tobin and Christen.

If Tobin happens to spit out the Gatorade she had just sipped, that's just lucky timing

Christen hands her girlfriend a napkin before answering. "Kelley she's only been single for two months. She dated Servando for three years."

"They broke up two months ago but that relationship was over for a lot longer. And that's the problem! Alex is very frustrated and she needs to find someone who will help her out with this. 

"Is this why you made us hang back after practice?" Tobin asks with resignation in her voice.

"Yes, to solve the problem."

"This is not our problem."

"What does Hope think of this plan of yours?" Christen tries a different tactic, appealing to Kelley's logic (her girlfriend.)

"Hope is not the boss of me!" Kelley exclaims indignant, but she refuses to answer the question.

"Kelley you know how stubborn Alex is. She's only going to start dating when she wants." Tobin has too much homework to do and she can't waste more time with this crazy idea.

"You're right," Kelley admits begrudgingly.

 

Just as Alex enters the coffee shop she gets a message from Kelley. Apparently she forgot she had a group project to work on and couldn't make it. It didn't seem like the freckled girl to forget about something like that but Alex didn't care. Looks like she was going to enjoy her coffee break by herself.

"Hi! What can I get you? There's an accent there that Alex can't pinpoint.

"White mocha, grande." Alex answers automatically. 

"Name?"

"Alex."

"Coming right up."

The store is kind of dead so Alex just watches as the barista prepares her coffee. The girl is certainly attractive. She's tall, way taller than Alex and she's not exactly short, and her arms look all kind of nice as she works the coffee machine. Maybe Kelley is right and she's not exactly a 3 in the Kinsey scale.

"Here you go Alex." The barista smiles as she hands her the drink and Alex looks at the name tag to be on equal ground. Wilkinson.

Alex can feel eyes following her to a table but it takes her a moment to figure out why.

Her name is not on the drink. She looks back to the counter but she can't see Wilkinson

“Can I have your number? Cause I like you a latte.”

Alex jumps a little. Someone slips into the seat across from her holding their own cup—the barista.

She can't believe the nerve and looks down to the messy scribbling on her drink.

_Can I have your number, cause I like you a latte._

"I didn't order a latte," she points out.

"I know but that's all I could think of," Wilkinson says undeterred.

Alex snorts. "How often does this work out?"

"Actually I've never tried something like this before." The barista coughs a little, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I can just take my break somewhere else. Somewhere far, far away." 

Alex finds that she doesn't want that. "Who are you?"

"Hannah Wilkinson. 20 years old. Born and raised in New Zealand, came here for college."

"And try to pick up girls at coffee shops."

Hannah blushes and Alex smiles triumphant.

"Wilkinson!" Someone yells from behind the counter and they both turn around. It's the manager pointing to his clock but that's not what Alex focuses on. She looks at the table closest to the employee entrance where Kelley and Ali Riley are looking back at her like deer caught in the headlights. Ali Riley, Kelley's friend from New Zealand. 

This was a set up.

"I can't believe Kelley!"

By Hannah's confusions Alex figures she wasn't in on it. But it doesn't matter. She's so angry at Kelley right now and she just needs to get away.

 

It's a few hours later when Kelley finally comes back to their shared apartment. She was probably hiding out at Hope's until it got late and Carli kicked her out.

"I'm really, really sorry." 

Alex rolls her eyes. "No, you're not."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy!" Alex fights back

"I know okay? But I also see how you look at every happy couple you pass by. You want that and I want you to have it."

"Not all of us get to fall in love with our RA on freshman year"

Kelley smiles like the dope in love that she is. Alex has to smile too because she loves her best friend even when she's a scheming pain in the ass.

"Look, I just wanted to give you a little push. While I do respect your bisexuality most guys I know are either taken or not right for you. I talked to Riley and we found the perfect candidate. Hannah is hot, likes cats and pussy duh, likes to surf. And there's the accent. You liked the accent right?" Kelley waggles her eyebrows.

Alex just throws a pillow to her face.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean you can keep meddling like that in my love life."

Kelley quickly holds her left hand up. "Scout's honor."

Alex rolls her eyes again. "It's the right hand, Kell."

 

 

The next morning Alex is in the kitchen when there's a knock on the door. Figuring it's probably Hope she opens the door without asking who it is.

Except it's not Hope. It's Hannah.

Alex hears Kelley's door open and she turns around as Kelley pops out of the room. Alex mouths "did you plan this?"

Kelley shakes her head effusively and disappears back to her bedroom. Alex doesn't hear the door close and she knows she's eavesdropping. 

She turns back to Hannah who is just awkwardly standing around in the doorway.

"I hope it's okay that I just showed up here. I asked Ali how I could get in touch with you but she didn't have your phone number. I'm sorry about yesterday. Ali dared me to try a pick-up line on a cute girl and you were there but I had no idea you had just broken up with your boyfriend." 

Hannah takes a breath and Alex tries to intervene but she just keeps talking. "Now that I think about it it was probably a prank since you're obviously not interested... Still I'm sorry you were in the middle of that."

"I wouldn't say that," Alex says when it's clear that Hannah is done with her speech

Hannah confused tilts her head. It's really cute.

"I'm not _not_ interested."

Hannah tries to act cool and indifferent but her dimples tell a different story. 

"In that case will you be _interested_ in going to dinner with me? This will be a date by the way."

"Yes, I'll go out on a date with you." 

Alex hesitates for a moment but she stretches up and plants a kiss on Hannah's cheek.

Now there's no hiding the smile on Hannah's face or the blush in Alex's.

Hannah leaves. Immediately Kelley, who was obviously listening in, comes out from her room and starts cackling. 

"I knew it!"

Alex laughs uncontrollably.

Through the still open door a confused Hope walks in. "What did I miss?"


	5. first day of my life moe/alyssa

_Yours was the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

Morgan doesn't realize right away. Not even after when she's showering in the locker room. 

It's not until she's in her car that she notices. And promptly freaks out. 

"My clock stopped! Oh my god my clock stopped! When!"

She doesn't necessarily check her timer every day but it must have happened today. 17 years, 2 months, 22 days and 14 hours. That's how long it took her to meet her soulmate. The person who she's meant to spend the rest of her life with. 

Legend has it that the timers started in Ancient Greek. An attempt of the Greek gods to stop Zeus from sleeping with every damsel he saw. The timer started the moment you were born and it only stopped when you met your soulmate (except sometimes it just disappeared, when it was no longer possible for you to meet your match). It couldn't be tricked and it didn't make mistakes. 

Morgan Brian just met her soulmate. Too bad she doesn't know who they are. 

There's only one thing to do: call JJ.

JJ is her best friend in the whole world and, being the only one of her friends who has already met her soulmate she’s more than qualified to help.

"This is the end of the world."

"Only you will not realize you met your soulmate." Julie shakes her head.

Morgan groans. "Please, help me."

 "What were you doing at that time?"

"Uh you were right there. We were at the game."

"Oh! It was probably someone from the other team. That makes it easy. Just 11 possible choices."

"Actually they made two subs so that's 13."

"Maybe it was the ref. We did have to shake his hand."

Morgan just throws a pillow at her. Well she tries but misses, it’s a good thing eye-hand coordination is not really necessary to be a midfielder.

Internet is a beautiful thing. It takes them less than 10 minutes to find the roster of MHS on Instagram. 

"Ok so out of the 13 players that played, 5 of them have their accounts private. Um, we'll get to those later. Let's check the others first."

The first one up is Stephanie McCaffrey... Who is definitely not her soulmate.

"Ok so we can strike two names. That's good." Julie carefully crosses over McCaffrey and K.Mewis. 

Their luck runs out after that. It makes sense though, most people don't meet their soulmate in high school. 

More out of curiosity than anything else they also check out the private profiles. Trying to find a clue in the small, grainy profile photo.

"Wait, wait," Moe cries out.

"What?"

"Her."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really. I just feel like..." Morgan struggles to put into words the way everything suddenly just _clicked_.

"She's the one." Julie squeals. 

Now they just need to find one Alyssa Naeher. In like, real life.

That’s not the hard part of course, they know where she goes to school. But if Morgan is going to just show up there and not make a fool out of herself she needs a plan. A fool-proof plan.

Notifications start popping up in her phone.

 **kmewis19, stephaniemccaffrey9, sammymewyy, sofiahuerta, jenhoy2, amandanaeher, alyssanaeher** started following you.

“Huh.”

“What?” Julie asks as she texts her other half.

Morgan shows her her phone’s screen.

“Yes! She really is your soulmate! You _have_ to send her a message.”

 **moebrian:** hi

Not even a minute later her phone pings.

 **alyssanaeher:** Hello.

 _And you said_ __  
"This is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmates fic. Also it's not mentioned but Christen is Julie's soulmate. They met when they were 12 and 11 so at first no one knew if they were romantic soulmates or platonic. They just treated each other as bff until Julie's freshman year and her first attempt at a relationship. Christen did not like the idea of Julie being with someone else and they got into an intense fight. Like actual yelling which is not something either one of them usually do. And then, in the heat of the moment, Christen kissed Julie. And that was that.


	6. darlin' carli/julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a good day.

_But darlin' I don't know what you've done to me_  
But it works and I hate it  
Darlin' I don't know what you've done to me  
But it works and I hate it, works and I hate it

She's not going to think about it. She's never ever going to think about it.

"Carli you okay? You're just standing there by your bed." Hope's voice makes her snap out of it.

"Of course, I'm okay." She ignores her best friend's skepticism and she gets ready for bed. 

"Whatever you say. Good night Carl."

"Night Hope." Carli shuts off the lights and tries to fall asleep. Immediately her thoughts betray her and she opens her eyes again. With a huff she tosses around for a bit before looking over at Hope, still awake and reading.

"I heard something weird today," Carli starts. Hope closes the book and looks at her encouragingly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was on my way back from talking to Jill and the door was open. Moe's voice carries," Carli defends herself.

"I'm sure you weren't trying to eavesdrop," Hope agrees with her but there's confusion in her voice.

Without looking at Hope, Carli continues. "Morgan was in her room with Crystal and Julie and they were talking about who in the team they would sleep with."

Hope bursts out laughing. Carli glares. Hard. 

"Please tell me one of them said your name."

Well, now what's the point in telling the story? 

"Crystal said Kling, Morgan said Tobin and Juliesaidmyname," she mumbles quickly but based on Hope's renewed laughter she heard it clearly enough.

"Come on, you're attractive. I'm sure this isn't the first time a teammate has had a crush on you." Hope is still smiling and it's annoying.

"But it's the first time I found out about it!"

Hope chuckles again. "Look just ignore you heard anything. Unless you want to do something about it." Hope quirks an eyebrow teasingly.

Carli knows the darkness is hiding her blush. "Not all of us would sleep with our teammates."

"A teammate. Singular," Hope protests lightly.

"Whatever."

"It was a harmless comment and Julie had no idea you were listening. Freak out a little more now and tomorrow is back to business as usual."

Carli nods. She can do that. She has much more important things to be thinking about anyway: next year is the World Cup and she's not leaving Canada without that trophy.

 

Professional soccer players take good care of their bodies and it shows. Carli knows she's surrounded by attractive women but she’s not going to leer at them, because that would be unprofessional. Until that damn conversation.

Compared to a lot of their teammates JJ is pretty modest. But not even those baggy sweatpants can hide the muscles underneath them. 

During training she keeps her focus, she gives it her all. The problem starts afterwards, because Julie smiles a lot, laughs a lot, and it does something to Carli.

Just when she’s trying to avoid Julie, she’s everywhere. Even in one of her safe places: the ice bath. 

"Do you mind if...?" Julie points at the ice bath she's preparing.

"Not at all." Not even a little bit. Why would she care if Julie is going to be stuck next to her for at least ten minutes wearing nothing but a sport bra and compression shorts?

Julie tries to make conversation but Carli just responds in monosyllables.

When the ten minutes are up Carli scrambles out of there. Subtlety has never been one of her strong points anyway.

 

Carli manages to avoid all of her teammates until Hope appears next to her as he was headed for the conference room.

“How was your day?” The goalkeepers had trained separately from the rest of the team that day.

"Good,"

"Talked to Julie recently?" Hope asks just as they enter the conference room. Counting on the fact that Carli is not going to do anything to draw attention to their conversation.

“Shut up,” Carli whispers.

“Is that a yes?” Hope teases. What an asshole.

“Just a little.” It’s technically the truth.

"Hi hot stuff. Hey there Hope." Kelley is, predictably, the only one who laughs.

Still, Hope scoots over to let Kelley sit next to her.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"A book." They answer simultaneously.

Kelley rolls her eyes. "So, Julie?"

"You told her?!"

"I tell her everything."

Kelley smiles smugly. She leans over Hope to say something but Jill chooses that moment to enter the conference room. "To be continued."

 

Carli never takes a win for granted, not even the CONCACAF tournament. But she still chose to leave the celebration early last night. Now it’s 7 am and she's probably the first one up. Even Hope is still sleeping. 

Figuring that she has time to kill Carli heads out for coffee, she might even bring some to Hope, and Kelley her unofficial second roommate, because she's in a good mood. 

But just as she rounds the corner she sees Julie, talking to someone on the phone and crying. For a second she hesitates, comforting people doesn’t come natural to her and on top of that this is still the girl she’s been actively trying to avoid.

Her feet make the decision for her and suddenly she’s right in front of Julie.

"It's okay, I'm a crier." Julie says preemptively.

Julie's watery smile is as heartbreaking as it is unconvincing. Carli sighs and sits down next to her.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not going to make the World Cup roster.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I didn’t even make the roster for CONCACAF. There’s less than ten months until the World Cup and I don’t know where I fit in with this team or how I can achieve my goals.”

"What are you doing after this?"

Julie looks at her weirdly and Carli realizes how that sounded. "After camp," She clarifies. 

"Go home. Train," Julie shrugs like she doesn't see the point and Carli won't let her drown in her self-pity.

"What if you train with me, and James, in New Jersey?"

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” Carli answer matter-of-factly.

Julie hugs her and Carli pats her twice in the back before untangling herself.

 

 

Training with James goes great. Carli can tell Julie's confidence is back and her game is improving. Training with James can be almost as exhausting as January fitness training. It feels good though and, it has the added benefit of not leaving them with time for awkward conversations.

At least for the first couple of days.

"Come on Carl it's Saturday! Let's go do something. Eat something greasy, go to a park!"

"A park?" That doesn't sound too bad.

"Not to run," Julie warns her. "Never mind, forget about the park. How about a movie?"

"Dinner and a movie?" Carli repeats to give Julie the chance to realize how much that sounded like a date and retract her offer.

"Yeah." How can her eyes be so blue and adorable? 

"I guess I could have a cheat day."

Julie claps excitedly and Carli unconsciously smiles.

 

 

“Thank you for letting me train with you. This past week has been great for me.”

"It was nothing." Carli shrugs it off. "You just looked like a kicked puppy and even I couldn’t let you there by yourself.

“A kicked puppy? So you think I'm cute.”

“I never said that.”

“It was implied. Carli Lloyd thinks I'm cute,” Julie teases.

Carli should end the conversation right now. This could be a disaster. But she hasn’t gotten this far by worrying about what-ifs.

 

 _But darlin' I don't know what you've done to me_  
But it works and I hate it  
Darlin' I don't know what you've done to me  
But it works and I hate it, works and I hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just giggling to myself while I was writing this.


	7. everything has changed  julie/alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is really short but I'm trying to get back to writing

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_   
_And your eyes look like coming home_   
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_   
_All I know is you held the door_   
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_   
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

“I need a place to stay.” Julie announces clutching her Captain America's pillow.

"Why? What happened?" Alex furrows her eyebrows. She having a nice quiet night watching Netflix by herself.

"Tobin and Christen are in my room. They're not having sex or anything, just being all cute and shit and I'm too tired to deal with it."

That Alex can sympathize with. She's happy for her best friend but there's only so much sappiness she can take before she remembers how sad her own love life is.

Alex stands to the side to let Julie pass.

"You could have Tobin's bed but she couldn't find her shin guards this morning."

Tobin's bed was a mess, full of clothes and gear. there was no way Julie could sleep there.

Julie turns at Alex with hopeful eyes. "I swear I won't kick you."

Alex smiles. "It's okay. You can't be worse than Kelley."

Julie gets under the covers on the side of the bed that looks untouched. 

"Good night Alex."

"Good night."

Alex wakes up first, feeling rested and warm. Julie is on her side facing her, with one hand under her pillow and her hair covering most of her face. It's admittedly cute.

She doesn't have to go down for breakfast for another thirty minutes and Alex is perfectly okay staying right where she is until then.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_   
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_   
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_   
_And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_   
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_


	8. first date Christine/Haley

Haley always takes her time showering and dressing after practice. It's not because she puts more effort than the others in her appearance. She just needs some time she to think about the trainers' advice and the things she needs to work on before their next game.

"Hey Hale, you like Ghostbusters right?" 

"Do I like Ghostbusters? The greatest comedy in history? Do I like Ghostbusters she asks," Haley shakes her head, acting disappointed. 

"Ok ok stupid question, I'm sorry." Christine puts her hands up in apology. "There's going to be an outdoor showing close to my place, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure! Are we taking separate cars?"

"No, it's okay, I can pick you up."

"Cool." Haley does finger guns like the dork everyone knows she is. Chris rolls her eyes but she still chuckles.

Haley walks alone to her car. She doesn't even realize she's still smiling.

 

At six o'clock there's a knock on the door. Figuring it's Christine and since Merritt is gone Haley jogs to the door. 

Haley is a little surprised by Christine's attire. She's wearing skinny jeans, a grey t shirt with a leather jacket and one of those hats she loves so much. Haley makes a note to try and steal it. It's a little game of theirs. Haley will kidnap Christine's hat and send her snap after snap of her cat wearing the hat. 

"Am I early? Do you need more time?"

Haley looks down at her sweatpants and her hoodie. "I thought this was okay. We're just going to the park, right?" 

Christine's face falls. 

"Was that not the plan?" Haley's memory might not be the best but she's pretty sure she didn't forget anything.

"I mean kind of, yes, but I meant it as a date," Christine says looking everywhere but at Haley.

Haley opens her mouth but no words come out

"Look, it's not a big deal alright, I should have been more clear, we can just go and hang out." Christine tries to smile and shrug the whole thing off but her entire face is turning red.

"No no, just give me five minutes."

"Haley it's okay, forget I said anything."

She looks so embarrassed and Haley knows it's time to come clean. "I've liked you pretty much since we were roommates and I would really like to go on a date with you. And I'm not gonna do that looking like this. So just you know give me ten minutes."

Haley all but runs to her room.

"Shit!" 

"You knocked something over?" Christine asks knowingly from the couch.

"Maybe."

 

Alone in her room Haley pulls out her phone.

Kop: why didn't you tell me this was a date???

Merrbear: uh because I thought it was obvious lol

 

A string of angry emojis is all she bothers to reply. She doesn't have time for Merritt. She's got an unexpected date to get ready for.

 

_In the car I just can't wait,_   
_to pick you up on our very first date_   
_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_   
_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_   
_Do you like my stupid hair?_   
_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_   
_I'm too scared of what you think_   
_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Irma allows it I'll be working from home tomorrow so I should be able to do some writing. If the power goes out I guess I can still write. So either way send suggestions :)


	9. weak Tobin/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on Tumblr asked me to write Tobin/Hope + AJR's Weak so here it is. I kinda hint o'solo because I'm weak and there's nothing wrong with that :)

_"No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed_  
_But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come_

 Tobin has never been the life of the party, and she's okay with it. However she's usually much more social than she's currently being, leaning against a wall and thinking. Thinking about things she promised herself she would stop thinking about. She glanced to where Morgan was dancing around with Lauren and Amy. They were trying to pull some moves but couldn't get in sync because they were too busy laughing. Tobin smiled and started to walk towards them when from across the room bright blue eyes captured her attention and made her go back in time.

  _One sip, bad for me_  
_One hit, bad for me_  
_One kiss, bad for me_  
_But I give in so easily_  
_And no thank you is how it should've gone_  
_I should stay strong_

Tobin was drunk. More drunk than she has been lately but not so much that she might throw up. She was just extremely happy and laughing to herself, so much that she tripped over her own feet.  

"Wow Tobs you okay?"

Tobin smiled dazedly, "yep." 

She didn't realize she had left her hands over Hope's stomach. When she did, she looked down at her hands and unconsciously tightened her grip. And it's not like she had never thought of Hope like that. Anyone with eyes would find Hope attractive and no one knew that better than Hope.

She looked back up at Hope's face and there was heat in her gaze. 

Hope ran her hands up and down Tobin's arms. Tobin didn't bother to hide the shiver that ran through her. 

"We should go somewhere else." Tobin even surprised herself by her forwardness.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

  _But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_  
_I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_  
_I'm weak_  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_

 It was a terrible idea but a great night. Which is why she probably couldn't get it out of her head. But it really shouldn't happen again. Hope told anyone that cared to hear that she wasn't looking for a relationship and Tobin could count her casual relationships with one hand. Not to mention that she knew that she wasn't the only one who Hope was interested in. In fact, She probably wasn't the only one in the room Hope had her eye on. It was hard to miss the way Kelley was always touching Hope. The way Hope always flirted back. 

 "You don't look like you're having fun." Hope materialized next to her. 

Tobin shrugged. Hope always understood her, even when she didn't say a word.

"Come on, let me get you another drink. The night is still young." Hope smirked.

Tobin let her put her hand on her lower back on the way to the bar. She shouldn't have. 

  _We, we fall for that_  
_Wake up, we fall again_  
_We, we fall for that_  
_Can't wait to fall again_

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble compilation even though I haven't posted anything new on the other one in a while.  
> I'm disorganized like that.  
> Anyway, feel free to suggest any rare pairing you can think of and I will try to think of story for it.  
> Here's the list of the ones I'm already planning on writing:  
> Alex Morgan/Hannah Wilkinson  
> Kopmeyer/Nairn  
> Kop & Merr (brotp)  
> Moe/Alyssa  
> Sonnett/Sammy  
> Ada/Maro


End file.
